Trabajo de Medio Tiempo
by KurokoSari
Summary: Sucrette esta trabajando medio tiempo en un cafe cosplay,pero a Castiel le desagrada el empleo y decide pedirle ayuda a los Amigos de Sucrette,cuando descubre que hay un acosador merodeando en los alrededores.


**Corazon de melon no me pertenece es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

Desde que comenzo a trabajar ahí me tenia los pelos de punta,no me importaba que trabajara pero me fastidiaba que estuviera atendiendo a todo el mundo con gentileza aun a los que la trataban mal.

"Castiel…"Me regaño. "Estoy bien puedes irte a casa."

¿Por qué de todos los empleos existentes escogió uno de camarera en un café cosplay?

El animo empezó con el anuncio que le trajo Armin,dijo que solo serian unos días.

"Jajaja!" Una tipas se estaban riendo de ella,eran Amber y su trio de estúpidas. "Mira que eres una perra!" Se reian a todo pulmon,contuve las ganas de golpearlas porque me dijieron que si armaba otra pelea me expulsarían de allí para siempre,aunque eso a ella no le importaba,lo que no podía tolerar eran los sujetos que le miraban la falda cuando debía agacharse a recoger algún cubierto,me quede esperándole hasta que salió de el lugar con su ropa normal.

"¿No iban a ser unos días?" Pregunte con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Si,pero decidi que podía trabajar mas para ayudarte a pagar el departamento."Dijo con su sonrisa infantil.

"Yo puedo arreglármelas solo"

"Si? Y Como vas a pagar tu comida y la demonio con lo que te dan tus padres?" Me miro con su mirada acusadora.

"Conseguire un empleo."

"¿Y como vas a tener tiempo con la banda? Siguio acusándome.

"Tch…No me dejas en paz…"Ella solto una risilla y tomo mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a el departamento ella guardo las sobras que le dieron en el trabajo en el refigerador y se dio una ducha,yo me coloque a ver la televisión junto a Demonio,luego de un rato me fui a dormir.

El dia siguiente,era dia de instituto por lo que ella estaba haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días Tabla…"Dije mientras bostezaba.

"¿A quien le dices tabla? Tomatoso?" Empezabamos siempre a pelear con sobrenombres como dos críos.

Cuando llegamos al Instituto ella se fue con Alexy y Rosalya y yo me quede en el patio con Lysandro.

"Castiel…?"Escuche la voz de mi amigo,ese tono me decía que había perdido nuevamente su libreta,extendi mi mano.

"Ella la encontró cuando entramos, enserio ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?" Pregunte mientras se sentaba junto a mi en la banca.

"…" Estaba escribiendo versos,nada podría distraerlo. "¿Viste las noticias?" Pregunto mientras seguía escribiendo,algo sorprendente ya que nunca se distrae cuando compone.

"No ¿Por qué?" Pregunte mientras miraba el cielo.

"Otra vez un acosador…"Murmuro. "Esta vez en un café de cosplay." La palabra Cosplay hizo que levantara la cabeza. "A Esos sujetos aun no los atrapan."

"Y…Bueno…" Empezaba a sentir el sudor frio,me preocupe bastante,si alguien le hacia algo a esa torpe…

"¿Castiel?"Me movieron de un lado a otro. "¿Estas bien? Estas palido…" Murmuro.

Mi objetivo del dia seria hacer que ella no fuera mas a trabajar allí,aun si eso me quita muchas cosas,al menos no me quitara a ella.

Cuando sono el receso luego de clases ignore a Amber y sus "_Coqueteos" _y fui a buscarla,pero me detuve,no me haría caso solamente a mi asi que hice un esfuerzo y hable con el delegado idiota.

"¿Que quieres?" Dijo Mientras seguía con su papeleo.

"Necesito pedirte un favor…"Le respondi,el sujeto me miro con extrañeza.

"Un favor?"Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie. "Que tipo de favor?"Pregunto mientras guardaba unos papeles en una carpeta y otros en otra.

"Es para Su." Respondi,el Rubio se volteeo.

"¿Que pasa con Su?"Pregunto serio.

"Tu sabes que trabaja medio tiempo ¿No?" le pregunte.

"Si…lo escuche de Alexy…"Dijo Cabizbajo.

"¿Podrias ayudarme a que deje de trabajar allí? Se que solo a ti te escucha…"

"¿No me habías dicho que ni siquiera la mirara?" Dijo Burlandose.

"Se que dije eso…"

"Y Esta vez no es como con Debrah,tu sabes que ella de verdad me gusta." Dijo Burlandose Nuevamente.

"¡¿Me ayudaras o no?!" Exclame,el rubio sonrio.

"Solo esta vez,por Su." Dijo mientras me extendia la mano.

Sali del salón de delegados,con Nathaniel no bastaría,si todos la tratan de convencer seguro que termina convencida, ¿Ahora quien era el siguiente? A si…el militar.

El Militar se encontraba solo en el hueco de la escalera,seguramente huyendo de Alexy.

"Oye."Hable.

"Q-Que?"Pregunto pareciendo serio pero asustado.

"Tengo un favor que pedirte." Le conteste,el seguía esperando un golpe o algo asi.

"¿Q-Que tipo de Favor?" Pregunto mientras se colocaba de pie.

"Es para Su" Su mirada se coloco Seria.

"¿Que pasa con ella?"Dijo Serio. "¿Quieres que me aleje de ella?"

"Es otra cosa…" Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Necesito que me ayudes a convencerla que deje su empleo de medio tiempo."

"Ha?!"Se quedo mirando el techo. "Te ayudare,pero solo por Su."

Bien ahora faltan los demás.


End file.
